


How did you know I loved you?

by Drago_wolf288



Category: inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drago_wolf288/pseuds/Drago_wolf288
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eugene could never really figure out how Reggie knew he had feelings for him. It's one of the things he took to his grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How did you know I loved you?

Eugene laid his head on his chest and sighed from relief. 

 

“How did you know?” He asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice. He let out a soft whine when Reggie shifted before settling even more into the man.

 

It was warm wrapped up in all that was Reggie. He still didn’t know how he got a man like him to notice a guy like him.

 

They stayed that way for a while before Reggie finally spoke in a quiet voice, “you needed me.” He stated as though it was that simple.

 

The arms around him tighten just a fraction and even as nervousness settles in his gut he tilts his head back but can’t seem to meet the others eye.

 

One of Reggie's arms moves from its place on Eugene’s side to gently grip his chin and lift his head even more so he has no choice but to look him in the eye. 

 

Reggie removed his other hand from where it rested on Eugene’s back and made its way to his face. His fingers trailed up his cheek and slowly touched the rim of his glasses, removing them.

 

His breath was caught in his throat at how gentle the other was treating him. It was a stark contrast between the interaction he has seen between the Rowe brothers and Reggie during work where he barks out orders to others around him.

 

He liked this, when it was just them and nothing else. These were the moments he cherished even though at first he felt awkward and thrown off. 

 

Back then Reggie would only laugh while swinging an arm around Eugenes shoulders to pull him down onto the bed.

 

The glasses were set down beside them and he could feel a blush creeping up his neck as he closed his eyes.

 

There was a puff of air on his forehead and he opened his eyes confused when he saw Reggie pull back with a grin. 

 

“You’re so cute.” He declared looking satisfied.

 

“What’re you-“ He gets cut off by Reggie placing a finger on his lips.

 

Eugene is starting to get upset and blue streaks of light trickle from his palms that are that are resting on his thighs. 

 

“You needed me.” Eugene blinks, and then blinks again when Reggie starts to pull away from him.

 

The light intensifies and is spreading up his arms but he ignores it to throw himself forward, getting up as Reggie turns his back to him.

 

There’s no light in the room except the light blue shining throughout his body, tingling just underneath his skin. The walls start to melt away. It starts as tiny holes but then bleeds bigger until he can see familiar pillars just beyond the wall.

 

He reaches out and clutches the back of Reggie’s jacket in his hands and plasters himself to his lover.

 

He opens his eyes, “I always need you,” he sees red-orange creep up from the bottom of his vision, “without you I wouldn’t have experienced living. And,” he glances down and lava pools around them, "without you I wouldn’t have experienced-” The lava brushed against his leg shattering the illusion.

 

“…love” He chokes out the last word and sits up in bed, feeling a warm body next to him.

 

Reggie.

 

A tear rolls down his cheek as he looks down at his lover rolled onto his back blissfully sleeping. It was all a dream he reassures himself.

 

The glaring red numbers of the clock read half past three in the morning. Groaning he flops back down and shyly slides closer to Reggie.

 

Eugene wiggles his way to Reggie and sighs when he lays his head on his chest listening to the lull of his heartbeat. 

 

“Had a nightmare Angel?” Reggie asked voice filled with sleep.

 

He nods his head in answer hoping he knew what he meant. He felt Reggie shift underneath him and refused to budge when Reggie nudged him over, “it’s okay Angel, I’ll watch over you.” 

 

Relenting Eugene allowed himself to be moved until Reggie intertwined their legs and had his arms around him saying, “I may not have powers but I am Akomish and we keep our own safe.” 

 

Eugene thought about the implied comment and nuzzled his throat before snuggling into his chest. He liked how they could show affection for each other. He was deprived of it for a long time, even before those long years he was locked away.

 

“It also helps that I’m the sheriff.” He says with pride, puffing out his chest causing Eugene to laugh.

 

He places a hand directly over Reggie’s heart and with a grin on his face he lifts himself up to reach the others lips. Just before their lips graze he feels the warm breath of Reggie saying,

 

“You needed me.” The whisper felt deafening in the silence. 

 

His blood ran cold but he tries to shrug it off, “o-of course I do,” he shuts his eyes once more.

 

He opens them and sees Reggie now across the room standing across from him while staring blankly at him. The bedroom is gone and now they’re standing on top of one of the pillars in his game.

 

“Eugene you have to let me go.” Reggie pleads with him. He feels tired all of a sudden.

 

He slumps his shoulders, “how?”

 

Reggie never moves from his rigid pose, “You don’t need me,” he keeps talking but there’s a hint of a menacing growl to it, “you have others who care about you.” His eyes turn red and his body grows in size, “Delsin, Abigail-” He gets fed up.

 

“But they’re not _YOU_!” He puts all his energy into the last word then sags to the floor, forcing him to look up at what Reggie has now become. 

 

His body is in full armor consisting of black with the occasional blue and he pulls out a sword attached to the sheath at his hip. 

 

It’s no use. He accepts his fate and extends his arms out at his side. He tilts his head back, neck exposed for a clean cut. He muses on the fact that he will finally be reunited with Reggie.

 

That’s cut short when he hears the soft _swoosh_ of the sword and springs forward gasping into the nothingness that is his lair. 

 

He holds a hand to his sweaty forehead wiping his damp hair away, watching the buttons of his many screens slowly flicker.

 

“How did you know?” He asks to no one.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY. I wanted to write fluff on fluff but it got away from me because the feels of what happened to Eugene's poor Reggie. It may not be good but this ship needs more.


End file.
